Hannah Montana Liley Twist Song Sung Bad
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley records Lilly singing one of her songs for her mom but mixes the CD and Lilly thinks she has a great voice. This leads to Lilly challenging Amber and now Miley has to help Lilly get out of the mess she's in. Will it work? WARNING FEMSLASH


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us!(Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.T.u. continues to play as Mandy and Taylor come into the room arms wrapped around each other's waist and Mandy spins Taylor around once while holding Taylor's hand in the air. They make their way to the computer but before sitting Taylor wraps her arms around Mandy they start kissing)_

_(pulls away from the kiss) Hi every one and welcome to this edition of Hannah Montana Liley Twist. As you know I'm Mandy…_

_And I'm Taylor and together we are The SheHasMyHeart Team_

_Well now I just have one question for you guys_

_And what question is that Mandy?_

_Are You Ready?_

_I am (giggles)_

_No I was talking to our fans Tay… I said ARE YOU READY?!?!?! Then for the thousands that read this before we posted it, and the millions we hope read this in the future…_

_And simply because I love doing these with my girl…_

_Aww you're so sweet Tay…_

_I know I'm just that dang good. (Smiles arrogantly)_

_Yea you are (kisses Taylor's cheek) Alll righty then LLLLLLLLLEEEEEETTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And if you're not down with that then we just got 2 words for ya… well actually 4_

_M&T: DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_T: And S*CK IT!!!!!!_

_Hey that was my line._

_Sorry I couldn't resist_

_Ok I'll let it slide this time, and now we are proud to present this SheHasMyHeart Team Production of…_

Hannah Montana Liley Twist:

Song Sung Bad

At the school's Karaoke Nite fundraiser Amber is up on stage finishing up "Bigger Than Us" as Miley and Lilly slip into one of the classrooms to prepare for when Lilly goes up on stage. They take one last look out the window seeing how good Amber is doing on stage.

"Oh man she sounds good" Lilly says as she turns away from the window to face Miley.

"Yea but you're going to sound better. Oliver's got this mic matched to the same frequency as the stage mic, so I'll be singing in here and your mouth moves out there, and Amber's mouth just does this." Miley says trying to encourage Lilly then drops her mouth into a stunned look that she hopes Amber will end up in by the time Lilly is done on stage.

"Got it." Lilly says as a big smile forms on her face and starts to head out the classroom but turns to say, "Oh remember, I like a big finish."

"I'll remember just go. And have fun." Miley says as she sends Lilly out the door then turns to walk back so she can look out the window saying, "Singers, they're all divas." then she looks down and sees a tarantula, "Ugh…" Miley shudders then bends down closer to the glass of the spiders home and says, "There ain't nothing itsy bitsy about you big boy."

Miley then looks up and out the window to see that Amber has finished her song and is walking off stage as Lilly walks into the crowd. 'God I hope this works, this is all my fault. If I hadn't had daddy mix that CD and just told her the truth we wouldn't be in this situation. Why did I let my feelings for her get in the way of her making a present for her mom?' Miley thought to herself as Mr. Corelli took the mic from Amber.

"And that's the always humble, Amber Addison." Mr. Corelli says getting a light applause from everyone, "Alright who's next?"

Everyone went silent except for a few people saying 'not me'.

"Boy I'd sure hate to be the one to go up there and sing after someone that wonderful." Ashley says sucking up to Amber then makes her way over to Lilly to say, "Who could _POSSIBLY_ follow Amber?"

"Ohhh … I believe the gauntlet has been thrown down! Will Lilly Truscott pick it up?" Mr. Corelli says as Lilly looks over to Miley and sees her motioning for her to get up there.

Lilly looks back at Mr. Corelli and says, "Give me that mic." And makes her way up onto the stage as Miley gives her a thumbs up from the other room and mistakenly opens the top on the spider's case, accidentally releasing it.

"You got guts kid." Mr. Corelli says to Lilly as she takes the mic.

"That's not all I got." Lilly replies then says, "I got nerve… Hit it Oliver."

Then Oliver hits a button on the sound system and 'I Got Nerve' starts to play on the speakers. Then Lilly moves her lips and Miley's voice comes through the speakers.

"We haven't met but that's ok, cause you will be asking for Lilly one day. Don't wanna wait, in line, the moment is mine believe me." Miley continues to sing as she looks through the window at Lilly performing. 'Wow she looks so great up there on stage. She is so beautiful' Miley thinks to herself.

"I didn't know she had a voice like that." Amber whispers to Ashley.

"She sounds exactly like…" Ashley begins to say but Amber interrupts her.

"Shut up"

"But she's amazing!!" Ashley says earning a glare from Amber, "Amazingly bad… Ooo sss" Ashley attempts their special handshake but Amber just glares at her.

"And I think that I can shake you. I know where I stand, I know who I am, I would never run away when life gets bad. Everything I see, every part of me, gonna get what I deserve, I got" Miley then feels something on her leg and looks down to find the spider on her leg and screams, "SPIDERS!!!" causing Lilly to mess up on stage.

"Electrified, I'm on a wire. Getting together and we're on fire, AHH!!" Miley sings in a terrified voice as the spider continues to climb up on her, "What I said, you heard now I got you spinning," Miley continues as tries to get the spider off her by jumping around but it won't come off and ends up getting caught up in a yarn spider web causing the mic to screech with feedback and causing everyone to realize that Lilly is fake singing when Lilly almost drops the mic from the noise. Then Oliver cuts off the music.

"Yea you got nerve alright" Amber says in her snobby tone.

"Just no talent" Ashley finishes Amber sentence and laughs causing everyone else to laugh and Lilly runs off stage and towards Miley as she comes out of the classroom.

"Lilly I am soo sorry." Miley says as she gets the rest of the yarn spider web off of her.

"Let's just get outta here." Lilly says then grabs Miley's hand and begins to run out but the girls stop when they hear Oliver's voice.

"Lilly hold up." Oliver says then looks around at everyone else, "What are you guys laughing at? At least she had the guts to get up there, even though she did completely humiliate herself."

"Thank you" Lilly says sarcastically then turns to Miley, "Come on."

"No" Miley says as she stops Lilly from leaving, "Oliver's right, she did humiliate herself."

"I think they heard it the first time. What kinda friend are you?" Lilly says then turns to walk out again but is stopped by Miley.

"The kind I shoulda been all along." Miley says and waits for Lilly to close the door before continuing, "Sure Lilly doesn't have a great voice, most of us don't. But does that mean we shouldn't sing?"

"Uhh yea." Amber says in a 'duh' tone, "Now who wants to hear me?" Amber says then turns to grab a mic but Mr. Corelli interrupts.

"Amber let's not interruuupppt" Mr. Corelli says in a singy voice, "Carry on, I beg you."

"Singing shouldn't be about showing people up. It should be about having a great time no matter what you sound like." Miley says then walks over to Lilly, "And I should've known that." Miley says directly to Lilly as she steps in front of her, "Lilly I'm sorry, I should've never messed with that CD. You're mom would have loved it. Just cause it came from you."

"Yea she is a big mush ball." Lilly says as a small smile forms on her face.

"So who wants to come up here?" Mr. Corelli says looking around for anyone that wants to come on stage.

"Go up there. Show them the real Lilly Truscott." Miley says then moves some hair away from Lilly's eyes, "I think she's really great." Miley says as she looks into Lilly's eyes.

"Thanks." Lilly says then looks over at the stage, "Mr. Corelli I want a do over?"

"You got it." Mr. Corelli says then Lilly starts to walk up to the stage.

'I have to tell her now.' Miley thinks to herself as she watches Lilly walk to the stage then runs up to Lilly and grabs her arm, "Lilly wait."

"What, what's wrong?" Lilly says as she turns and looks at Miley.

"Nothing I just… I…" Miley begins to say but then forgets about saying how she feels and just shows Lilly by kissing her.

When the two girls pull away Miley says, "I love you."

"Ha I knew it!! Those two are just a pair of lesbos." Amber practically yells.

"AMBER!! COME WITH ME!" Mr. Corelli says sternly to Amber and drags her out of the karaoke area.

Miley watches as Amber is dragged out the door, then looks back at Lilly who is still standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"Lilly… Lilly says someth..umph" Miley begins to say but is interrupted by Lilly's lips crashing down onto hers.

"I love you too." Lilly says after she pulls away from the kiss.

"Really?"

"Yea really." Lilly says then kisses the taller girl again.

"How long?" Miley asks as she leans her forehead against Lilly's

"Ever since I first met you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd freak and never talk to me again." Lilly answers then looks down only to have her head lifted back up by Miley.

"That would never happen Lilly, I've loved you ever since I met you too."

"Really?"

"Yea really." Miley leans in and kisses Lilly but the kiss doesn't last very long because they pull away as soon as they hear clapping then look up at all of the students applauding them with Oliver standing in front of everyone.

"It's about time you guys told each other, I was going crazy trying not to tell you." Oliver says as he walks up and hugs both of them.

When Oliver lets them go Miley looks over at Lilly and says "Now get up there Lilly-bear, show them the real Lilly Truscott."

"Ok." Lilly says smiling then turns to walk up to the stage.

"Hey Lilly." Miley says causing Lilly to stop and turn to look at her.

"Yea?"

"Don't forget your big finish." Miley says then walks up to Lilly and kisses her once more, "Good luck." Miley says after she pulls away and lets Lilly go up on stage.

_Well how about that? What did you think Mandy?_

_I think it went really well, what do you guys think? Comment and tell us as always your opinions count._

_Well guys we are down to 3 days until we find out who will come out on top between Miley, Alex and Carly in Who Will Reign Supreme we will post the match on Sunday. Who do you think will win? And what surprises will come up that could possibly determine who wins?_

_Who knows? We're full of surprises, speaking of surprises I have one for you Mandy._

_Oh really? What is it? Gimmie, gimmie, gimme (reaches her hands out like a little kid expecting someone to put candy in their hand)_

_Calm down, you'll have to wait til tomorrow._

_Huh? But… aww why didn't you just wait til tomorrow to tell me?_

_Because I love driving you crazy when you try to get me to spill the secret._

_You know I'm gonna get you to spill before tomorrow._

_I doubt that_

_Wanna bet?_

_You do realize you've never been able to get me to tell you anything before you were supposed to know, I'm a master at keeping surprises secret._

_Oh but all those times before I couldn't do this (kisses Taylor)_

_Oh do you honestly think that's gonna get me to tell you?_

_No but add this (kisses Taylor again then shifts her lips to Tay's neck)_

_Ooooh… N… no I'm not go… gonna tell._

_Well how about if I do this? (slips her hand under Tay's shirt and rubs her stomach)_

_(Tay whimpers) n… no… Mandy th… this isn't f…fair_

_(whispers so Taylor can't hear) Ok guys I'm gonna let you go so I can get answers out of Tay. So until next time C ya (winks)_


End file.
